Just A Kiss
by SamSpade
Summary: Peter visits Olivia's apartment after they share a kiss in the lab. Spoilers for Night of Desirable Objects.


She poured herself another glass and didn't bother keeping track of how many she'd had. She didn't care. It had been a long day. Her lips drank from the rim, swallowing it in one gulp before she reached for the bottle. She knew it was a bad habit, drinking alone. She'd sworn to herself she wouldn't do this again but after today, she needed to relax. Nothing else would work.

There was a moment before he knocked and she knew he was standing there, thinking about her, wondering if she'd talk to him. He knocked and she stood up, leaving the empty wine glass on the table with the half-empty bottle. She opened the door, giving him a faint smile, slightly surprised he came by but she knew after what happened in the lab-he wouldn't let it go. Honestly, she was relieved he was here.

"Peter," she breathed, staring at him, she knew he wasn't coming by because of work. There was no case, no investigation that needed solving, not tonight anyhow. She was looking forward to going to bed early but she knew even if she wanted to, that would be impossible.

"Can we talk 'Livia?" He shifted his weight and it was the first time she'd really seen him nervous and uncomfortable. Usually he shrugged things off, pretended he was fine. She nearly shot and killed him on accident and he'd forgiven her. This was different, this went much deeper. She wasn't sure how or why but her heart still pounded much like it did that afternoon.

"Come in," she gestured him inside. She stepped to the side and he entered her apartment, glancing around briefly taking it all in before she shut the door behind him, securing the lock. She felt paranoid but after all she'd seen and experienced, she'd learned there were a lot of crazy people in the world.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the lab." Peter stared at her, hoping she'd accept his apology and be able to move past what happened.

"What part?" She tilted her head slightly, raising a curious eye.

"Well, I'm not sorry I kissed you," Peter answered, letting his eyes shine as he stared back at her. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, how he felt. It's why he did it.

She felt her heart skip a beat and tried not to let the smile shine so brightly. "So you're here to apologize for-?"

"Being a jerk," Peter smiled that charming grin that always melted her heart. His eyes caught sight of the empty wine glass sitting lonely beside the bottle on the table in the living room. "You've been drinking?"

"I had a glass of wine," she answered. She had more than one glass but she could hold her liquor. She didn't feel drunk. Tipsy, barely. "Should I grab you one?"

"No, I drove here," Peter shook his head. "Besides, someone should stay sober." He knew if he let his inhibitions go, he'd be kissing her again, touching her, running his hands over his skin. "Plus Walter needs looking after."

"Now that's an excuse if I've ever heard one," she called him on it, the smile playing on her lips not at all upset. "Have a seat," she gestured to the sofa and he followed behind her, his eyes moved over her body. She wasn't oblivious to the attention, she could read him, she was after all an FBI Agent.

Sitting down with her on the sofa, his hands rested in his lap. He glanced at her, wanting her to know the truth. "I do trust you, 'Livia."

"I don't blame you if you don't. I nearly shot your head off." She gave him a weak smile, she still felt guilty for it. "I'm sorry too."

"You're going through a lot," he's one of the few people that understood her. "I just wish you'd talk to me."

"I do," there are things she's confided in him that she didn't tell anyone. Right now though, she couldn't sort it in her own mind let alone try and explain it to someone else. "I just keep wondering if the whole thing was a dream."

Peter nodded, he could understand her reluctance to accept what she saw as real. "We were at the scene, 'Livia, you weren't there. Not when we arrived." He knew this boggled her mind, seemed like something unable to comprehend but it happened. It was real. "Walter was examining the car. Then he got out and the alarm, the lights, it all started going off. A moment later you were sent through the windshield. I'm not sure how to explain it, other than you traveled to another dimension."

"Doesn't it sound crazy though?" The smile never left her lips though her face held a look of confusion.

"Yeah but look at our jobs, 'Livia, crazy is the norm." He smiled resting a hand on her arm. He had thought he'd lost her and vowed when she had woken up, to let her know how he felt. Acting on it was the difficult part. He wasn't certain she held the same feelings. He knew they were friends but didn't want to lose that with her.

"That may be," she smiled sadly, "but it still doesn't answer why you kissed me in the lab and why you ran off seconds later out the door, leaving me wondering what the hell was going on."

"I was on my way out when you came in." Peter confessed. "I got a call that Walter had been picked up and I needed to get him."

"Picked up?" She hadn't heard anything. She wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"You know how he wanders off sometimes," Peter shrugged making excuses. "I took care of it, picked him up and took him home. We had a nice long talk about not running away."

Olivia nodded slowly, wondering if she needed to give Peter the same talk for running out on her. "Where did they find him?"

"Wandering around a jewelry shop, it's not important," Peter shook his head avoiding the topic. "The point is, I wanted to kiss you, I've been wanting to since you woke up in the hospital." He confessed.

"So why today?" She smiled still feeling his hand on her arm. "Finally got the nerve to go for it?" She was teasing him. It was the only way she knew how to deal with this.

"It was the first time I thought you wouldn't smack me or shoot me," he laughed weakly shaking his head, knowing it was a bad joke. "Okay I didn't really know you wouldn't shoot me but the look in your eyes, I felt a connection."

"Since when are you a romantic?" Olivia smiled eyeing him over, quite surprised to see this side of Peter Bishop. She didn't want to confess she felt the connection too.

"You just haven't seen my moves," he flirted, smiling and shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm hitting on you."

"And yet you are," she smiled not minding in the slightest. "You do this with all the women you kiss?"

"Yes," Peter laughed, "but for the record I've had my eyes on you since we met."

This time it was Olivia who was surprised by his blatant honesty. "You're kidding."

"Okay I might have thought you were a little crazy wanting to get my father out of the loony bin," Peter smiled, "but I think now it's all been justified. I did think you were strikingly beautiful and trouble," he confessed.

"Trouble?" She raised a curious eye. "You better explain yourself." The smile never left her lips.

"You go with me explaining trouble over strikingly beautiful?" Peter laughed, having should of known as much. "You listened to my mad man of a father. I think that spells trouble." Peter answered her matter of fact.

Leaning in she took the opportunity to return the kiss he'd given her earlier that day in the lab. This time it was better. She was prepared, she was the one making the move. Her lips gently brushed his lips, her fingers snaking into his hair and behind the back of his neck. She didn't want to let him go. She had felt the sparks earlier and they hadn't settled down within her.

Peter wasn't surprised by the kiss, more by her determination. He felt her tongue and willingly gave entrance as the kiss they shared deepened. He felt his heart pounding and his body instantly reacting. He'd dreamt of this many nights but never thought it would happen. He never thought she would be the one kissing him back.

She gripped his shirt between her fists, panting hard as she finally came up for air. "I remember." It was two words that struck him as odd until it dawned on him what she was talking about.

"You do?" He asked surprised by the determination in her voice. He wondered how a kiss between them could help her recall a memory she was certain she'd forgotten. He didn't question it. He believed and trusted her. He always had. He always would.

Fin.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
